The Best Gift Of All
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: It’s Christmas in Jump City. What fun filled adventures are in store for this crimefighting team? RxS BxR


**The Best Gift of All**

_It's Christmas in Jump City. What fun filled adventures are in store for this crime-fighting team? RxS BxR one-shot_

_**Disclaimer: I donnot own Teen Titans.

* * *

**_

A Tamaranian girl of sixteen years of age, yawned as she pulled away the covers. She happily flew over to her window. She gasped at what she saw.

She rapidly flew out of her room and entered the Main Room in a rush causing everyone to stop to be startled. Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped fighting over on Christmas ornaments, Raven looked up from her book and Robin put down his newspaper and went over to the troubled girl.

"Starfire is something wrong?" Robin asked. Starfire looked at Robin with fear in her eyes.

"The city is under attack!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin arched a brow.

"Starfire, if the city is under attack, the alarm should have gone off." Robin pointed out.

"But there a white objects falling from the sky." Starfire said, cocking her to the side, making an extremely cute look that made Robin, fall to mush.

"Well, it's called snow Star. It's like rain, only frozen." Robin said.

"Will it get you wet?"

Robin chuckled. "No, but its cold."

Starfire looked out the window and placed her hand on the glass. She watched as her breath fogged up the glass and slowly disappeared. "Snow…." She said in a whisper. She continued to watch as the snow fell from the sky and fell gently to the ground.

"Hey wanna go outside?" Beast Boy asked as she came up from behind her. Starfire turned and smiled at Beast Boy.

"That would be quite delightful." She said and giggled and headed for the door.

"Whoah there, little miss." Cyborg said as he stepped in front of her, blocking her escape into the snow.

"What may be the problem friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's like freezing out there. You might want to put on some warm clothes before you go out." Robin instructed. Starfire smiled and again and waltzed over to her room to change.

"So are we gonna finish decorating or what?" Beast Boy asked pointing to the half-decorated tree. Raven sighed.

"I guess I could help out, there's nothing else to do anyways." Raven said using the her powers to place the ornaments gently on the tree. Cyborg also pitched in to help.

By the time Starfire had gotten out, everything was all decorated for Christmas. Starfire was dressed in a green sweater but was still in her mini skirt. But the Titans knew that she could survive the condition now. Starfire looked around in wonder from all the decoration that caught her eye.

"Tomorrow is a holiday of celebration yes?" Starfire asked her friends.

"Yep, it's called Christmas." Robin said. Starfire giggled.

"We never had this such holiday on my home planet." She responded.

"Well, it's a holiday where families and friends get together in order to celebrate the birth of Jesus." Robin said.

"AND WE GET PRESENTS!" Beast Boy added perkily. Starfire giggled.

"Yeah, and it's when we celebrate holiday cheer too." Cyborg added.

"AND WE GET PRESENTS!" Beast Boy added again.

"Yeah, and we get presents." Cyborg said as he looked at Beast Boy angrily. But Beast Boy was too excited about getting gifts.

Starfire smiled. "I think I may have attained getting gifts for you."

"YAY!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven then approached Beast Boy and slapped Beast Boy on the head. Beast Boy squinted in pain.

"Yeah, but it isn't all about receiving, it's the giving that counts." Robin said. "So are we still up for the snow?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled and nodded as she quickly flew out the door. The other Titans followed.

Once outside, Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy making snowmen while Raven watched them. Robin was busy talking to Starfire and continued to explain more about Christmas as they sat in the snow a small distance away from the others.

"It is amazing! This Christmas sounds so enjoyable." Starfire said happily as she touched the snow with her bare hand.

"Yeah, especially if you're someone you really like." Robin said and put his gaze upon Starfire. Starfire blushed. She then realized that Robin's face started to lean closer to hers and she smiled and did the same. And just when their lips were about to touch….a snowball hit Robin right on the side of his face. Starfire giggled but really wanted Robin to kiss her.

Beast Boy laughed so hard that he fell on the snow covered ground. Robin gave a smirk.

"So that's what you wanna play huh?" Robin said gathering a handful of snow in his hand. He ran over to Beast Boy, who was still laughing and threw the snowball in his face.

Beast Boy screamed from the cold.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said as he got up and wiped his face. He quickly grabbed a handful of snow and pulled back his arm as Robin braced himself for the attack. Suddenly, a snow ball came out of no where and hit Beast Boy in the back of his head, forcing Beast Boy to drop the ball of snow.

Beast Boy quickly turned around and saw Raven whistling behind him. Raven noticed his gaze and shrugged innocently.

"Wasn't me," was all that she could say. Beast Boy gave a smirk.

"Fine," he said as he grabbed a bunch of snow and aimed at Raven. Raven frowned.

"Don't even think about it Beast Boy." Raven warned. But it was too late, Beast Boy already threw it at Raven, who quickly ducked, leaving the snowball to hit Cyborg in the back of his head. Cyborg turned around in anger.

"OK! Who the heck threw that snowball at me?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy's complexion turned pale. Raven came back up after dodging that snowball.

"I suggest you run." Robin said trying hard not to laugh. Beast Boy did what he said and ran screaming into the Tower. Raven and Cyborg following behind throwing snowballs at him.

Robin laughed and turned to Starfire who was also giggling as well.

"So shall we head inside?" Robin asked. Starfire happily nodded.

Once inside, Beast was covered under a pile of snow in the Main Room, which was slowly melting.

"Ok, ya'll TIME FOR THE CHRISTMAS MOVIE!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy quickly got out of the snow and ran up to the T.V. with a DVD in hand.

"So what are we watching?" Robin asked.

"Ninja Battle 3: Revenge of Santa's Elves (Christmas Special)." Beast Boy happily said. Everyone in the room groaned with no interest.

"Didn't we watch that last year?" Raven asked. Beast Boy frowned.

"Look, I bought this romance/comedy movie. So let's just watch this." Cyborg said as he popped in the DVD.

…………………..

One hour later, everyone stretched after the movie was over.

"PRESENTS WHEE!" Beast Boy said as he went over to the pile of presents under the tree.

As Robin and Starfire walked to the tree, Cyborg stopped them.

"WAIT!" Cyborg called out. Robin and Starfire looked at him confused.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Yes, friend, what is the meaning of your actions?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg smirked and pointed to the top of their heads. Robin blushed at what he saw. Starfire meanwhile was confused.

"What?" Starfire asked.

"It's mistletoe." Cyborg said and grinned. "That means you have to kiss whoever it is under the mistletoe. Starfire blushed immediately when she heard the word kiss. She looked over at Robin who was looking at her as well.

"OoOoOo! Kissy Kissy!" Beast Boy mocked.

"Shut up, Beast Boy, you're under it too." Robin shot back. Beast Boy looked up and gasped. He then looked at the closet person next to him. It was Raven. Raven stared at Beast Boy with wide eyes.

"NO!" Raven exclaimed.

"Aw come on Raven, you don't want to break a tradition do you?" Beast Boy said and transformed into a little puppy dog. Raven looked at Beast Boy, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Raven said and closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Beast Boy smiled and kissed her. Once, their lips touched, Raven quickly pulled away and gagged.

"See, it wasn't so bad." Beast Boy said smiling. Raven blushed.

"Speak for yourself." Raven said, but her blushing told, that she liked it very much. Cyborg smiled and turned to Robin and Starfire.

"Now, it's your turn you two." Cyborg said. Robin and Starfire looked at each other and blushed like mad.

"Well…I don't know…I…umm…" Robin stuttered. But was cut off as Starfire pressed her lips on his. Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Starfire in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so busy with themselves that they still didn't know they were in the Main Room and the others were watching.

"Uh-hem." Raven coughed and the couple broke apart, but was still in each others arms.

"Wow." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg smiled. "Maybe the mistletoe thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. I'm like cupid aren't I?" he gloated.

"Hey, Valentines Day is next year. Now let's go open presents!" Beast Boy said and took a package and shook it.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire blushed madly again.

"I guess we should go join them." Robin said.

"Agreed." Starfire said and headed to the tree, but Robin quickly caught her hand.

"Starfire, I just want to tell you…that…you're the best Christmas gift I've received so far." Robin said and kissed her cheek. Starfire blushed.

"And you are the best gift I have ever received today Robin." Starfire replied. And they both walked over to the Christmas tree hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well yea, I know it's a little after Christmas. lol. Well, I was so busy over the holidays that I couldn't finish this one-shot in time. lol. But at least I got it in before New Years! Well I hope you enjoyed this Christmas One-shot. And don't worry, "Friends Forever" is gonna come out soon before Valentines. Or earlier than that...but anyways R&R! and HAPPY HOLIDAYS from xxterraxx!**


End file.
